


Sword of Destiny: Level Up (Fanvid)

by bonibaru



Category: Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, HarryShumJr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: A sword by itself rules nothing.





	Sword of Destiny: Level Up (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> My crush on Harry Shum Jr. continues unabated.  
> Watch on YouTube in HD for best.


End file.
